This, That
by Sassirin
Summary: Kasamatsu learns the difference between a sweet and innocent first kiss and a sweet, but not-so innocent first kiss.


Once, when he was still in middle school, he saw two high school students kissing on the hill during his walk home from school.

The sight looked like something taken from a romance drama—on a hill overlooking the street, the sun just about to set in the background, and a beautiful sakura tree with its fallen petals dancing around in the air. It certainly caught the eyes of many passersby, with old ladies and housewives tilting their heads and holding their cheeks in a resounding feeling of awe and adoration for the couple.

He happened to get caught in the moment of it too, his friends as well. They watched in child-like incredulousness at the way the girl intertwined her arms around the boy, who, on the other hand, held the girl familiarly and daringly in front of the crowd.

Their lips were pressed together into a kiss that was sweet and simple, highlighted into a beautiful scene with sunset in their background. It looked like something special, as if kissing was supposed to be some kind of magical experience.

When it was all over, he and his friends hightailed to his house, the conversation for the rest of the journey being all about girls and kissing. For the entire time, he stayed silent and seemingly nonchalant, the curiosities of kissing secretly resounding in the crevices of his mind. It looked like his friends were excited about getting their first kiss, talking about supposed techniques they had in mind.

For him, he watched with the mild interest of a young boy. A small part of him wondered if his first kiss would be just like that — innocent.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmph<em>."

"Senpai, stick your tongue out more."

Clamping his eyes shut, a shot of guilt washed over him as he obliged, slowly sticking his tongue a little bit past his lips. Just like he thought, it was eaten up in an instant, the blonde male immediately swooping in and taking his tongue for prisoner. He felt the other sucking at it, playing with it, rubbing against it in a way that forced a shiver up his spine and had him cursing for letting the blonde have his way with him.

But it felt good; like something he'd never thought was possible.

There was so much saliva dripping down his chin and that of the blonde, a sloshing sound being echoed in his ears at the way they were freely swapping saliva. His lips were throbbing, the taste of metallic blood often showing up in his taste buds so much that it made him think that the blonde was secretly a vampire.

The guy was doing crazy things to him, things he shouldn't have let get out of hand. Yet, his mind wasn't telling him to stop; his heart was screaming for him to stay. The bout of pleasure that kept shooting into was continuously making his body stay frozen, keeping to the blonde's fervent pace like it was the right thing.

He felt the blond's tongue explore the cavern of his mouth like it was a god-given right. It rubbed and played, teasing at every inch and corner that he hadn't even known existed in his mouth. The sounds that were going on were making him spin and boil with embarrassment. Whether they were from his own mouth or the blond's, they made the tip of his ears and his cheeks flush red with heat.

"_Shit,_" he groaned when they finally pulled away, both of them gasping for air. His chest was heaving up and down hard as he tried to catch his breath, looking a hundred times more exhausted than the way he was at their basketball practices. A slop of saliva was indeed falling down his chin, just after disconnecting itself from the other's mouth. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest at the rate he was going; he was sure he'd die in less than a minute if he continued.

However, the blond in front of him had the gall to look at him with a predatory look, with eyes glinting dangerously. He watched as the blond merely licked at his lips so casually, looking for the world like he'd just finished a snack.

That made him blood boil.

However, before he had the chance to retort, the blond swooped back for another kiss, entering in with a quick kiss and then pushing his tongue through back again. Everything was happening all over again, with the blond sucking at almost every single thing in his mouth like he owned it.

He was making sounds, unusual ones. They crept past his lips without his permission, as if only obeying the blond's demand for them to spill out greedily. _Shit_.

"Kise," he managed once, pulling away from the other's mouth for a moment.

All that the other responded was with a low "Senpai, you're doing great" before the kiss continued, just as feverishly explicit as it had been since the start. That wasn't what he meant and that wasn't what he wanted to hear from Kise. Yet, the kiss was still going on, and he was letting it.

He felt Kise snake his hands onto his waist, and soon enough, he found himself sitting on Kise's lap. Kise's hands were digging into his hips, gripping and holding so forcefully that he'd knew that there'd be bruises imprinted eventually.

As for himself, he had no idea when and had no idea why, but his own arms found their way around Kise's neck, lacing around in a loose loop as he let Kise press against his own lips with unlimited fervor of a kiss for a high school boy.

When he thought about all of this, his mind immediately ran back to that time when he saw two high school students kissing on the hill during middle school. As the seconds went by, his mind ran parallels, and it took no genius effort for him realize that _this_ kiss and _that_ kiss were nothing alike.

There wasn't any innocence in this one; no bout of simplicity or sweetness that would define as something straight out of a romance drama. There wasn't a glorious sunset in the background, no sakura petals swirling in the air so majestically — just Kise's messy bed with various pictures of the blond staring at them from all around in the wall. It wasn't as if he wanted a scene a like that and it wasn't that it was the correct depiction of a first kiss. But it was the first thing that came to his mind when he thought about things like kissing and girls, and with that said, this was certainly like the sort.

When he opened his eyes and saw for himself the closed one's of Kise, he remembered how all the women—the housewives, the old ladies, the mothers—tilted their heads in awe and delight at the scene of the two high school students engaging themselves in a pure and simple first kiss.

It looked sweet and nice, and it made sense for them to be delightful awe.

There was no way that they'd feel the same about this kiss, though, and Kasamatsu could only feel slight shame at this.

This kiss was way beyond that one; it wasn't just simple or sweet with the way their tongues lapped at each other and sucked. Their lips were bruised and red; their saliva dripping everywhere like a scene not meant for innocent eyes. There was the distinct smell in the air that he couldn't put a name on, but sure enough, it felt right.

There was no way that all those housewives and old ladies would accept this. There was no way his mother would have pictured his first kiss to be like when he finally got to it.

There was no way that this kiss was innocent in this least.

Regretfully, he hated to admit that _this_ one seemed much better than _that_ one.

It was way _sweeter_.


End file.
